1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an aircraft guidance system which has reviewing and video synchronization abilities; in particular to an aircraft guidance system for detecting an aircraft carrier and guiding a pilot to a docking position, and further providing an operation panel for ground operators.
2. Description of Related Art
Visual docking guidance systems are electronic devices arranged on gates over aprons for guiding an aircraft to dock at aprons or gates. This guidance system detects the position of an aircraft and provides visual signals to the pilot for docking the aircraft. Advanced visual docking guidance systems can accurately detect the position of an aircraft. Usually, a large display panel is disposed in front of the docking position of the aircraft at a height of six to eight meters, roughly equal to the height of the aircraft so the pilot can easily see the display panel. The large display panel displays the orientation and distance of the aircraft and guides the pilot to the correct docking position.
An advanced visual docking guidance system is further equipped at the gate with an operator panel, usually arranged proximal to a passenger boarding bridge and operated by the ground crew. An advanced visual docking guidance system usually requires the ground crew to input the model of the aircraft to be docked. When the aircraft to be docked enters the range of guidance, the guidance system displays the set model to the pilot. If the pilot sees a model different from that of the aircraft, he immediately stops the aircraft and notifies the ground crew.
When operating the above guidance system, the ground crew cannot by reading the operator panel identify the content displayed by the display panel. The ground crew must look at both the operator panel and the display panel in order to review the information displayed to the pilot. This method of operation requires the ground crew to look at displays from two places and is inconvenient.
Additionally, when accidents happen during docking of an aircraft, responsibilities must be assigned to the pilot or the guidance system. Therefore, a method of reviewing causes for error is essential.